


Carol of the Bells - Sidebar IV

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of the Holiday Season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Bells - Sidebar IV

_Hark! how the bells_  
 _Sweet silver bells_  
 _All seem to say,_  
 _"Throw cares away."_  
 _Christmas is here_  
 _Bringing good cheer_  
 _To young and old_  
 _Meek and the bold_

Derek stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes flashed silver and he still wasn’t used to that. Blue or red, yes, but silver…something no wolf he’d ever heard of having. But now he did. Other parts of his reflection drew his attention as well. He was far leaner than he was used to being. His recovery from the harrowing events after Halloween and the Battle of Beacon Hills was still underway. None of his clothes fit as tightly anymore. He pulled on a button down and some slacks, but didn’t bother with any shoes. His feet were fully recovered.

Slowly he walked out of his room and took in the decorated manor. Lydia and Stiles insisted on going all out for the Christmas party and official housewarming. The sounds of bickering teenagers were all around the house, both inside and outside. The railing around the second floor and the banisters of the main staircase were all decorated and illuminated. His steps took him down to the main floor and the sixteen foot noble fir Christmas tree that filled the hallway.

All the rooms on the main floor had a Christmas tree except the kitchen, Library, and Dining Room. The Sitting Room, Drawing Room, Sun Room, Music Room, and Living Room all had themed trees. The ‘family’ tree was in the Den down in the basement. Derek touched one of the ornamental angels and huffed. “I wonder what you think of this, Gabriel?” he asked out loud, but didn’t except a response.

More bickering pulled him from his thoughts. “Scott, I swear if I fall because he can’t hold this ladder steady you won’t be able to enjoy dating Allison anymore!” That was Erica. That group was outside making sure the exterior trees had large LED ornaments hanging from their limbs. Isaac and the twins already had the manor wrapped in lights.

“Stiles, everyone in town and then some is going to drop by! The patio needs to be ready as well!” And that was Lydia playing the party director. “How much fucking mistletoe does Lydia have to have hanging?” Derek chuckled as his cousin Cameron and Jackson were adding Lydia’s small touches everywhere.

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to help?”

Derek opened his eyes and smiled at Cora. “I figure I’ll stand here and listen as everyone finishes up. The party isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Don’t let Lydia hear you say that! She already has Peter going through the vintage wine collection to see if we need more.”

“And did Peter just leave…” he smiled at Cora’s nod. “He simply went to the store?”

“He’s not going to let uncultured heathens at the family wine collection. He said, ‘It survived the fire, magic, the elements, and moving twice, it isn’t going to be wasted on unappreciative palates.’ He left with Boyd and Porter to pick up a bunch of swill.”

Laughing, Derek simply nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Danny, Chris, and Melissa were all working on some finger foods for the next day.

“If you stand there much longer I will put you to work,” Melissa threatened. “And how have you gotten out of doing any work?”

“I’ll remind you that I had to go pick out trees and then arrange for that behemoth in the hall to be delivered.” Derek tried to hide his smile but he knew Melissa was on to him. “Fine! I’ve traded and traded. I cleaned some gutters and climbed a tree. Besides, I still have to cook my contribution.”

He was about to say something else, but his attention was pulled to the glen. Since his ordeal, his connection to the Hale lands was sharper. Everything, all his senses in fact, seemed to have grown. “Excuse me.” He left the kitchen and went down into the basement. The homey atmosphere was exactly what he wanted down here. He smiled at the tree in the far corner full of presents underneath it.

Derek stopped in the mud room to pull on some old ratty shoes. Slowly, he continued on and followed a hall down towards the carriage house, but dropped down a level and followed one of the narrow tunnels out.

He placed his hand over the palm pad and the lock on the gate opened. Derek slipped past it and out into the open air. The manor was a few hundred feet over his shoulder. A quick burst of speed and he was soon in the glen.

“Greetings Derek! May the Blessings of the Season be upon you,” hailed the centaur Reynard.

“And to you as well, Reynard.” Derek held out his hand and shook the centaur’s. “What brings you out in the cool air?”

“Nothing that would alarm anyone.” The centaur turned and took in the forest view. “Two of three boons granted to your family have been used in less than a year. Your family needed almost two centuries to earn those.” He turned back to Derek and nodded. “Sarissa is the new Summer Lady and she will be holding a ball in three months. Your attendance is mandatory as is your mate’s.

“I cannot stress how much the restoration of your family to this location means.” He paused and looked directly at Derek. “We know what happened to you and what you did. Already there is a legend of a silver-eyed alpha growing at Court. The makings of a new Hale Clan are forming. I’ve been told to thank you for the two wolves that are running with the Court right now. Their youthful exuberance is catching.”

“They will be here tomorrow along with whomever you’re sending?”

The centaur laughed. “We are sending some members who will fit in with all the humans. I must admit I am glad you are well, Lord Hale. We’ve said this before, be many of us feel there is a debt to your family that can never be repaid.” He moved towards the portal. “Peace and happiness to you, young lord.”

“And you as well,” Derek answered as the centaur vanished. Derek took back to the manor. There was a huge party to finish preparing for.

* * *

 

Stiles was on the patio when Derek walked back up. “There you are. I swear you’ve been a lazy bones since Thanksgiving!” He moved closer to his mate. “You need to eat more, you’re still so thin.”

“Between Melissa, your dad, Cora, Jackson, and you, I’m surprised I’m not as big as a house.” He placed a soft kiss on Stiles mouth. “By spring I’ll be good as new, until then it takes time to rebuild what I lost.”

He climbed the ladder and motioned for Stiles to hand him one of the outdoor ornaments. “I have better balance than you do. Plus, my bones will heal.”

They worked to get one of the larger trees in the patio decorated first. Stiles smiled as Scott, Ethan, and Isaac came around the side of the house with two more ladders. “What are you up to?”

Scott smiled at his best friend. “We have a bunch of multi-colored LED lights. We have to get them up just right.”

“Danny programmed some music for them to blink in time to,” Ethan said. “Aiden and Porter are setting up the exterior speakers so it makes sense.”

Cameron and Jackson came outside with more boxes of lights. Cam waved at Derek. “Our uncle wants to make sure the carriage house is just as illuminating as the main house.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “He just wants to make sure he doesn’t look bad.”

The patio doors from the Living Room flew open and Lydia stormed out. “Why are all of you out here? There is still work to be done inside!”

“We’re daylight limited Lyds,” Jackson answered. “Plus when we’re done out here all of us can help with the inside.”

“Not I,” Derek scoffed. “I still have to cook. I have warm spinach dip, spicy empanadas, and Cam and I are going to make truffles later.”

“You did not mention making truffles,” Stiles yelled. 

“That’s because he’s smart,” countered Lydia. “We’ve seen you with chocolate. That’s why I’m baking my chocolate chip cookies with Erica at her house.” She gave him a look. “No boys invited. Cora and Allison are making it a sleep over.”

“Wait,” Scott whined. “You can’t have a sleep over. The party is tomorrow. Allison and I were going to…”

“Stop right there.” Lydia walked over to Scott and tapped him on the nose. “It’s a girl’s night so we can paint or nails and all that. If you want your nails done, ask Danny or Ethan. Better yet, ask Jackson.”

  
_Ding, dong, ding, dong_   
_That is their song_   
_With joyful ring_   
_All caroling_   
_One seems to hear_   
_Words of good cheer_   
_From ev'rywhere_   
_Filling the air_   


“I told you the whole town was going to try and come by,” John said as he slapped Derek on the back.

It was an exaggeration, but not by much. Derek was again substitute teaching and many of the teachers at Beacon Hills High had been invited. Much of the senior class and their parents were there as well. He estimated at least three hundred people were invading the house at the moment.

“You need to calm down and smile,” Lydia hissed in his ear. “Your uncle is having a blast and your cousin has reunited with some old friends. More than one of your old classmates has said hello as well. Now smile before I drug you!”

Stiles came over and handed Derek a glass of wine. “Peter says this is the good stuff. I’d join you, but dad is watching like a hawk.” 

Derek took the glass and sipped it. “Where he gets this stuff, I have no idea. But this is the stuff that will get us tipsy. If any of you end up drunk there will be hell to pay tomorrow,” Derek warned since he knew a few prying ears would pick up on his comments. He moved towards the front door to take his place again greeting guests. He welcomed Dr. and Mrs. Keys to the Manor. He smiled as the small wizard Brandon Lewis made his way into the house.

“Am I allowed in or do I have to have food and drinks handed to me through the door?” asked Jennifer Blake. “Thresholds really matter to vampires.”

“Let her in,” Marin Morrell said as she walked up with Lynn Dorsett trailing behind her. “Otherwise we’ll never hear the end of it.”

A chuckle escaped from Derek. “I believe you’ve been allowed in here a few times already. What makes now any different?”

Lynn moved forward and placed a hand on Derek’s arm. His emissary smiled brightly. “You are different now. So the rules shifted.”

“Then by all means, please come in.” He waved her in and nodded at Marin. He moved closer to Lynn again. “We are going to have a long talk about what’s changed.”

“Young, pup, it will be easier to tell you what’s the same.” She laughed and walked into the manor.

The Music Room had been transformed into a dance floor and had most of the teenagers in there and the adjoining Drawing Room. Laughter echoed across the house as Derek drifted from the front door, relieved of that duty by Cameron and Cora. His dark suit with red vest made him stand out a bit as he walked around. Despite Lydia’s warning, he did have a smile on his face as played host.

“It’s good to see you looking happy again.”

Derek turned and grinned at an old high school friend. “Jason, good to see you!” he moved them into the Sitting Room, which wasn’t nearly as packed as some of the other rooms. The soft light from the trees made the room warm and inviting. “I thought I heard your parents moved away.”

“They did. After the fire…the town was depressed. For you it was horrible beyond measure, but for everyone else it was too terrible to imagine. They moved to Redding two months after. I moved back after completing my fire training three months ago. I was going to drop in, but this town is crazy.” Jason grinned.

“Trust me, I know how crazy this town can be.” He gave Jason a hug. “Call me and we’ll have lunch. Get anyone else from the gang together. I’ll make time.”

He gave his old friend a pat on the back and moved to talk to people in the Sitting Room and then Sun Room.

John and Melissa came over and stood by Derek for a moment. “Everyone is raving about the food and the house, you should be proud.” Melissa gave Derek a pat on his shoulder.

“A few of the deputies are harassing Patrick to find out who made what. He finally said Stiles was the mastermind so the whole Department is going to harass him endlessly.” John smirked, “The kid is in for some serious payback.”

“He’ll take it out on Patrick soon enough.” Derek smiled as we watched Cora and Erica come in from the Living Room. “Is he working out okay for you?”

“Are you kidding me? He’s not just a deputy but an assistant. The whole place runs better with him around now. I can take time off now.” John laughed. “Of course he doesn’t get much time any more, but hey, he’s also the new kid.”

The werewolf in question walked up and rolled his eyes. “This ‘kid’ is forty I’ll have you know.”

“And still younger than both of us,” quipped Melissa. “But not by much in my case. He’s old though.”

Derek extricated himself from what could end up being a fight. He laughed when Melissa leaned over and kissed John.

“The children are going to be cleaning the Music Room for days,” said Peter from behind Derek. “They’ve turned it into a club.”

“As if you wouldn’t have done the same thing at their age? Mom loved to tell stories about you and how you used your looks…” Derek had a hand clamped over his mouth before he could continue.

“What was it that Talia used to say?” Chris walked up and smiled at the alpha. “Peter, let your nephew speak.”

It never ceased to amaze Derek just how much control Chris had over Peter now. His uncle was practically defanged around his lover. “He would have charged admission to the house if he held a party, to cover the expenses and still would have made sure to turn a tidy profit.”

“Oh there is no doubt about it. When Ally and I moved here permanently I found him looking over my finances. He was appalled by some of my investments.” Chris gave Peter a small jab in his ribs. “Apparently the yield is too low and the mix is woeful.”

Snickers from John, Melissa, and Patrick made a slight blush creep up Peter’s neck. Derek covered his mouth to keep from laughing at his uncle’s discomfort.

“Laugh now, but in the future when you need money, don’t come asking me for some because your portfolio is run my trained monkeys.” Peter tried to keep the frown on his face, but couldn’t with everyone else laughing openly now. “I’ll have you know that I did throw a party when I was sixteen.”

“Oh I have to hear this,” Chris laughed.

“Talia and Andrew were supposed to be gone. Our parents were out of town so I had everything lined up.”

“Except,” John prompted.

“Andrew being Andrew he forgot his wallet and came home to retrieve it right when most of the kids were here. This being the Eighties, I wasn’t in danger of him calling my parents instantly. I had no clue he was there and kept charging for drinks and admission. I even charged for snacks. But it was the big party in the woods. I made almost five hundred dollars on this party and that was after hiring a boy scout troop to help clean it up.”

Melissa is leaning against a wall because she is laughing so hard. Chris is leaning against her for the same reason. John motioned for Peter to continue.

“I thought I got away with it. A week went by and no one says anything. That is until dinner about a week later. Mom was serving us and on my plate landed a bunch of pictures. One was even of me kissing Abbey Ross. For once in my life I was speechless.”

Patrick asked, “So what happened next?”

“They took all the money and made me volunteer for the whole summer helping some senior citizens.” Peter shuddered. “Worst summer ever!”

Derek walked away laughing. Stiles came up and gave him a curious smile. “What’s going on?”

“Oh learning that Peter wasn’t the smooth operator he always thought he was.” Derek gave Stiles a small kiss on his cheek. “Why don’t we go dance?”

Not needing to be asked twice, Stiles pulled Derek behind him to the Music Room whish was full of dancing teenagers. Aiden and Jackson were DJing while Danny was in the middle of the floor trying to teach everyone some kind of dance move.

“I swear Scott just looks like he’s humping air instead of dancing,” Derek mumbled in Stiles’ ear.

“I will never get that image out of my head!”     

After a few dances, Derek left and toured the manor again. He was on the patio when out of the shadows came one of the Fae. “Greetings young Lord. Though this is the time of the Winter King, the Yule season is still delightful fun. We bring you a gift for your first season back as Guardian.”

Derek held out his hands and took a young sapling in them. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is a silver birch tree from Her Majesty’s private gardens. Once planted it will offer protection and as long as it lives its lands will be safe.” She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Derek’s forehead. “Plant it on a full moon, Chosen of Selene.”

And with that Derek was alone with a glowing silver sapling in his hands.

“What is that?” a very sweaty Stiles asked as he careened outside.

“Just another symbol of how strange and wonderful our lives are.” Derek kissed Stiles before pushing him back towards the house. “I’m going to put this in the greenhouse and then do another walkthrough.”

* * *

 

All the guests were gone. Cameron walked around with a trash bag as he picked up a few random items that got stashed on mantles or next to chairs. He poked a dozing Boyd. “Hey man, go to your room. Wolf or not, that couch will be hell on your back.”

Boyd stretched and managed to walk away with minimal swayage. Cam continued his cleaning when he cleared his throat. “We have a rule; no fucking in the public rooms.” He pointed towards the hall. Danny and Ethan pulled on their pants and hurried by him.

He laughed as Scott and Allison came out from another room after it was clear the boy had heard him. He finished his first sweep and headed into the kitchen to deposit his bag.

“Are you done? Can we head up to your bed and have fun like everyone else is?”

Cameron turned and smiled at Jackson. “I thought I wore you out this morning? You sound eager again.” He loved how the blush colored the handsome teen’s face. “Cat got your tongue?”

“No, but I had to watch you move around all night in those tight slacks. What is it with you Hales and being so damned attractive? Stiles was drooling after dancing with Derek.”

“With those two though there are so many bonds going on its amazing they ever leave their room. But you…” he ran the back of his hand along Jackson’s jaw. “You are still learning who you are; what you like.” He kissed him deeply. “I’ll be glad to help.”

A clearing throat pulled them both from their kiss. Silver eyes brought out Jackson’s blue and Cameron’s red with a blue ring around them. Derek walked in dressed only in some workout shorts. “I’ll finish locking up. You both stink of hormones. I don’t think Stiles ever smelled this bad.”

“Hey!” Jackson protested but soon was thrown over Cameron’s shoulder. “I can walk, you know!”

“Not fast enough. Night, Derek!”

  
_Oh how they pound,_   
_Raising the sound,_   
_O'er hill and dale,_   
_Telling their tale,_   
_Gaily they ring_   
_While people sing_   
_Songs of good cheer_   
_Christmas is here_   
_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_   
_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_   


The last bell rang and Stiles yet out a sigh. He gave Scott’s shoulder a squeeze. “Come on buddy, Christmas vacation is finally here. All your stuff ready?”

“Duh! Most of my stuff is already at the manor. But please tell me tonight isn’t going to be like it was in June?” Scott gave Stiles one of his pathetic puppy dog pouts.

“It will probably be worse,” chirped Lydia with a smile. “You are an alpha now and the pack bonds are significantly tighter now than they were on the Summer Solstice. Add in that Lynn and Marin are truly emissaries for the clan, Danny is learning to be a healer, we have a pack shaman in Dr. Keys, and Stiles and I are mages further along in our training, then yes, this is going to be far worse.”

Scott buried his head in his hands. “But last time I…I can’t explain it.”

They were joined by other pack-mates as they headed towards the exits. Isaac slung his arm across Scott’s shoulders. “It wasn’t bad was it?” he teased.

“No! It was great! Just wondering how tonight will go.” Scott gave Allison a look and she laughed at his expression.

“Cam told me there is only one bonded pair in the clan right now and that is Derek and Stiles. What happens tonight happens!” Jackson gave a wink to Isaac who blushed.

“Are we suddenly sharing significant others?” Aiden joined in. “I mean the summer ceremony made it all spontaneous.”

“Look at you using big words,” Ethan teased. “I don’t see the worry, Scott. Besides, nothing may happen.”   

Lydia scoffed as they all headed towards separate cars. All of them stopped at her sudden halt. “Stiles is a wizard. Back then they had no idea if he was going to reach that level. He’s going to be quite powerful. Derek has silver Goddess touched eyes now. Scott and Cameron hold alpha status while you two returned to beta status. The pool of power our bonds hold now is significantly greater than in did six months ago. All of the betas are stronger. Patrick, Porter, Karina, and Mia will be here as well.” She eyed Scott and shrugged. “Like I said we aren’t a pack anymore we’re a clan. And while we aren’t separate packs yet, we will be in the future, but these bonds are tight.”

Jackson walked over and gave Lydia a hug. “Come on, I know Cameron had it timed how long it would take for us to get to the manor from school today.”

Scott looked over and Stiles and shrugged. “I guess what happens, happens.”

* * *

 

Derek could feel the sun setting and the moon rising on Midwinter Night. The main magical workroom was surrounded by candles. He dropped his robe and moved to the center where an equally naked Stiles waited for him.

“You look amazing,” Stiles said as he kissed his mate. It started slow and then built up in passion. This wasn’t like the summer ceremony; this ceremony of sex magic was about renewal. Stiles trailed kisses along Derek’s clean shaven jaw. “So beautiful.”

Derek tilted his neck to the side and whimpered as Stiles kissed the junction. “More,” he hissed.

Knowingly, Stiles bit down on Derek which earned him a gasp. He held his teeth in place as he ran his hands along Derek’s body. Slowly he released his grip and kissed his alpha again. “You are all mine.”

Not with words, Derek responded by returning those kisses. He touched Stiles everywhere he could reach. Slowly he repositioned his body as Stiles shifted too. The first finger began to circle his hole. It was the inverse of the summer ceremony, he was receiving tonight. They moved together with skilled practice as Stiles prepped Derek. Energy was building inside the circles.

Derek positioned himself over Stiles and slowly lowered himself. Stiles thrust up to complete the union. They waited a moment as magic began to swirl around them. Slowly, Stiles started moving and Derek met his movements. Amber eyes glowed to meet the silver glow of Derek’s. Gazes locked as bodies moved in rhythm. Power flowed between them with no barriers.

All thoughts ceased as they became one, souls united again. Derek screamed as he came, clamping down on Stiles and he too came. They both collapsed. All of the wards in the room glowed with power. Stiles broke the circle and sent all that energy into the protections around the manor. The entire household lit up like a Christmas tree.

Derek sprawled on his side and laughed.

“What is so funny?”

“We did it to them again. Turned them into a bunch of raving sex maniacs.” Derek reached over to kiss Stiles. “Did you save some energy?”

Stiles cupped a small crystal in his hand. “This will get buried with the tree on Christmas Night. Full moon on Christmas, how appropriate.”

“Let’s sneak back upstairs and lock our door. I don’t want any surprise visitors.”

Derek listened for a moment and a blush colored his cheeks. Stiles looked at him as they snuggled under the fluffy down comforter on their bed. “What did you hear?”

“That I am glad that I’m mated.” Derek kissed Stiles deeply. “Christmas is in a few days, but for me this it. All of us here and safe.”

“Merry Christmas, Derek.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

  
_On, on they send_  
 _On without end_  
 _Their joyful tone_  
 _To ev'ry home_  
  
 _Ding, dong, ding, dong_

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of three interludes before the next main story.


End file.
